


Sparkles!!!!

by fresne



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Absolute crack as told to four and six year olds at a camp fire, Also possibly the complete randomness of this adventure, Also whether there was princesses, But hey sparkles, I did decide one princess was a Viking, Names were provided by the four and six year olds, That's on me, Unicorns, or mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of a goddess who wanted more sleep. A unicorn that wanted to play in puddles. A secret princess in the woods. </p>
<p>Actually, no, this is a tale of sparkles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so while camping I told (made up on the fly) like maybe twenty stories to the four and six year olds (largely girls + 1 boy) in our group event. This is sort of the mashed together version of those stories. I let the kids pick what they wanted in the stories and name the characters. Well, except when I told them the tale of Lugalbanda, because I did want to occasionally not have to come up with something new. 
> 
> Anyway, get the full breadth of the sparkles.
> 
> Sadly, Ban Elsa (Parisa Elsa's husband) nor Bad Elsa (the villain from one of the stories) does not make an appearance. What? I mean I worked in Princess Werdystyle, who naturally had to be a Viking with a name like that.

The goddess Parina Elsa stretched and yawned. She'd just woken up, but she was still pretty sleepy.

Her pet unicorn, Rainbow Sparkles, had been awake for hours. Hours and hours and hours. Prancing and leaping over Parina Elsa, who was a very heavy sleeper, but not such a heavy sleeper that she wouldn't wake up when being nudged by a unicorn, who wanted her to wake up.

Rainbow Sparkles blinked with rainbow eyelashes at Parina Elsa.

Parina Elsa did not want to wake up. She snapped her fingers and outside it began to rain. Rainbow Sparkles went outside to play in the rain puddles. Paraina Elsa flopped back to get a little more sleep.

Now in the woods, there lived a secret princess named Blue Sparkles.

This is important, because while Rainbow Sparkles was jumping around in the puddles, she saw an Orc army, stomping in the puddles from the rain and smashing all the flowers. So, when Rainbow Sparkles ran in the other direction and immediately saw a girl, she naturally assumed the girl was a magic princess. Rainbow Sparkles said, "Please, you have to help stop the Orc army."

Blue Sparkles wasn't sure. She said, "I don't think I'm a princess. I live in a house in the middle of a tree."

"Oh, then you're definitely a princess. Come on," said Rainbow Sparkles.

They went to go face the Orc army.

When they got there, Rainbow Sparkles said, "Blue Sparkles, there's seeds in your hair."

"Oh, that happens all the time," said Blue Sparkles.

She threw the seeds in the meadow and they became giant flowers. Big as trees with giant stalks. So, big the Orcs couldn't stomp on them. They went away because they couldn't crush flowers anymore.

Rainbow Sparkles nodded. "I said you were a magic princess."

"Oh," said Princess Blue Sparkles, who decided she must be.

They went through meadow, which was not a lot more like a forest because of the enormous tall flowers and played in the puddles.

On the far side of the meadow and a little ways further through the woods was a beach with some rocks. Princess (I kid you not) Blue Paint Sparkles was combing her long, long hair on the rocks and sometimes swimming in the waves. Whee!

She was a mermaid and could breathe under water. She invited Rainbow Sparkles and Princess Blue Sparkles back to her palace, which was made of gold that sparkled and shone under the waves. Pearl and coral too that twisted and gleamed in the sunlight under the green sea.

"I'm sorry," said Rainbow Sparkles, "But even though, we're both magic, we can't breathe under water."

"Oh, that's okay," said Princess Blue Paint Sparkles, "I can have my friend Queen Elsa help."

Queen Elsa, who lived in a palace near the water and not that far away, could make it snow and ice. She was easily able to freeze a large tunnel of air with stairs down to Princess Blue Paint Sparkles palace under the waves. There they met Princess Blue Sparkles best friend, the dragon Crimson Sparkles, who made them tea with seaweed cake, because making hot water was no problem for a dragon even under the sea.

They listened to the fish sing.

Now way above the waves, the goddess Parina Elsa, having finally woken up, called for her pet.

Rainbow Sparkles said, "I have to go. We're actually already late with several storms." She helped Princess Blue Sparkles back up the stairs and walked her back to her home in a giant tree with the branches that kissed the sky.

They promised to play together the next day in the giant flower meadow.

Parina Elsa was waiting for Rainbow Sparkles with her hands on her hips. But she was wasn't angry. She'd had time to have a cup of coffee while Rainbow Sparkles was playing. Although, she did tisk at all the mud. She lifted Rainbow Sparkles up in one giant hand. Lifted her up and up into the sky. Where Parina Elsa drove flocks of clouds over the sea to make it rain.

Down on the waves, the Princess Werdystyle, who was a Viking maiden on a dragon prowed boat with a single crimson sail and searching for the World Serpent, sailed through the rain.

Rainbow Sparkles threw out rainbows for Princess Werdystyle to see on her boat. Princess Blue Sparkles to see in her tree. Princess Blue Paint Sparkles and Queen Elsa to see from the beach. Princess Ana, it should be mentioned, was reading a book.

Now deep below the waves, the dragon Crimson Sparkles wasn't looking at rainbows. He was making cookies with the World Serpent, who had fearsome teeth and a very bad temper. But if people are pleasant to him, he will give out cookies.

Princess Werdystyle didn't discover that until she found the nautilus, a great shell capable of sailing beneath the waves, on the shores of a far blue sea with powder fine sand. Realized the reason she couldn't find the World Serpent above the waves was because he was living under the sea.

Happily, this story can tell you, that Princess Werdystyle received cookies from the World Serpent. Also, there were more rainbows.

The end.


End file.
